


Snow Day

by hotchocolatedictator



Series: January Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator
Summary: For all the snow the Doctor saw, not a lot of it was real.
Series: January Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was 'snowflake'

For all the snow the Doctor saw, not a lot of it was real.

There was the snow that the TARDIS could make, if she was feeling agreeable. And there was a worrying amount of ash, like there had been that Christmas on the Powell Estate. And of course, there was Laraxis VI - the planet famous for its fake snow, until it had become their main export.

But sometimes, just sometimes, the Doctor ended up somewhere where the snow was actually real, cold, damp and fluffy, catching on his hair and falling down the back of his coat to melt.

He couldn’t help but catch a flake on his tongue, glad to taste ice rather than bits of melted spaceship - it was definitely better for his health.

Wandering further from the TARDIS’s doors, the Doctor headed off further into the snow. Maybe he’d find someone up for a snowball fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
